


獻給威爾的玫瑰/A Rose for Will

by aU_Ua



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aU_Ua/pseuds/aU_Ua
Summary: 靈感來自woffymilk的噗：我想看醫生或是Will其中一方意外死亡，不是因為對方或任何兇殺原因，而是無聊的命運捉弄。想知道剩下來的一方會怎麼在回歸日常的生活裡，想起對方。
Kudos: 1





	獻給威爾的玫瑰/A Rose for Will

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名來自威廉‧福克納的短篇小說，《獻給愛米莉的玫瑰》(A Rose for Emily)。由於那篇文裡沒有半朵玫瑰，福克納在被問到題名時回答：「《獻給愛米莉的玫瑰》的標題是個譬喻：這兒有位女士陷入了無可挽回的悲劇，對此我感到同情。這篇小說是我對那位我願意獻上一朵玫瑰的女士致上的敬意。」

各位早。有人知道今天是幾號嗎？

是的，八月二十九號[1]。今天是個特別的日子，有人知道為什麼嗎？八月。二十九。

嗯？沒有嗎？各位未來的側寫員？來點提示？

啊，「敬酒者」，沒錯，這是我們目前所知、敬酒者的犯罪現場之一──什麼？

葛雷厄姆的敬酒者[2]。對，這是我們給這位連續殺人犯的暱稱，不過你們也知道，葛雷厄姆本身就是個備受爭議的側寫員，到現在還有人在爭論他究竟是不是連續殺人犯，所以官方聽到他和連續殺人犯牽扯在一起可不怎麼開心，所以正式文件上這位連續殺人犯就只是敬酒者。有人知道這名字的背景嗎？

完全正確。當初歸納出這位連續殺手的記者史考特‧譚普頓是個巴爾地摩人，決定借用他們城市裡的敬酒者來幫殺手取綽號。這篇報導本來可以讓譚普頓下半輩子都不愁吃穿，不過在功成名就之前他的調查疑似驚動了葛雷厄姆的敬酒者，所以從此上了失蹤名單。屍體至今還沒找到，不過一般推測他已經遇害。他失蹤的那天正是八月二十九，整整十年前。他單身，獨居，事前向報社請了三天假，過去也有因為調查直接翹班的案例，所以他的同事直到五天後才開始找人，一個禮拜之後才報警，又過了三個月，我們才透過潭普頓知道有這名殺手存在。我們要感謝譚普頓先生，如果不是他的調查，還有他的失蹤，我們永遠也不會注意到敬酒者這位連續殺人犯。我們也要感謝巴爾地摩市警局某個不具名的警探，在讀完了譚普頓的稿子之後沒直接塞進證物箱，而是把它寄到了匡提科給我們評估。透過行為科學鑑識小組的調查，我們確認這位被叫做敬酒者的連續殺人犯確實存在，而且截至去年為止，他仍在犯案。

是的，請說。

我們的確傾向教你們已知而且已經就範或伏法的殺人犯側寫，但既然今天正好是八月二十九，我想來點不一樣的題材應該不為過。過去我像你們一樣坐在那裡的時候──嘿，我知道你們大概不相信，但我也年輕過好嗎──上課的側寫員有時候會以尚未緝捕歸案的連續殺人犯當教材，給底下的學生當挑戰。大家不要小看了自己，有時候破案的關鍵是靠你們提供不同的觀點。

所以，讓我們回歸正題。葛雷厄姆的敬酒者。這是一位非常棘手的連續殺人犯，目前外界還不知道他的存在──所以小心點，各位，如果這堂課上完小報突然開始挖這糞坑，局裡就知道要找誰開刀。現在，我們一般談連續殺人犯，會從他的犯罪手法和犯罪現場談起，但這招在敬酒者身上派不太上用場。各位也知道，一般警察機關察覺有連續殺人犯活動通常是找到犯人用類似的手法犯案。我們的敬酒者很特別，他沒有固定的犯罪手法。沒有犯罪手法可以分析的情況下，我們應該怎麼做？

很好。找被害者之間的連結。這就是局裡當初為什麼會推行暴力犯罪逮捕計畫[3]的表格，各地警局上呈受害者資料建檔，有時候就會揪出連續殺人犯。不過敬酒者的受害者並沒有生理上的相似之處，有男有女，長相體型身高髮色各異，甚至也沒有地緣關係。這也是為什麼在譚普頓之前從來沒有人發現敬酒者的存在──這位殺人犯的犯案手法和犯案模式幾乎是前所未見。我們前面幾週上過的連續殺人犯要不就是有固定的犯罪手法，要不就是在被害人挑選上有很明顯的喜好，我們分析這些手法和喜好，可以倒推回罪犯的行為模式，架構他是個怎麼樣的人，但這個手法在敬酒者身上卻行不通。是的？

很好的問題。我們為什麼把敬酒者算在連續殺人犯而不是縱欲殺手？首先，敬酒者的犯案時間非常長，而且冷卻期非常固定。如果我們從譚普頓查到的第一個受害者算起──請注意，我說的是已知的被害人，非常保守的估計──敬酒者已經犯案長達二十七年以上，冷卻期估計是一至兩年。再來，敬酒者一年只殺一人，縱慾殺手的一般定義是短期間內在兩地以上殺死兩個以上的被害人，敬酒者明顯不合定義。

啊，非常好，性這個元素的缺乏的確讓敬酒者不太像一般的連續殺人犯。這也是敬酒者為什麼值得我們特別拿一堂課來討論的地方。之前課堂上我講過不只一次，連續殺人犯的犯罪多半圍繞著他們的性幻想，即使他的犯行沒有直接的性器插入行為，他對受害者的舉動也多半是性行為上的變態。敬酒者的犯罪──用誇張一點的說法就是禁慾──什麼？

存菁？喔，純情。呃，我不會用這個詞，缺乏性元素是比較中立的說法。敬酒者的犯罪現場非常低調，他們大部分看起來都像是意外現場，如果不是特別追查一般都會以為受害者是意外死亡。但當你仔細分析犯罪現場和被害人之間的關係，你會看到敬酒者不是隨機挑選被害人，而且他的每一場兇殺案都經過精心的布置，像是犯罪側寫教科書的範例。現在，我們要談到敬酒者受害者的共通點，除了我們已知的受害日期，就是──請注意，這是譚普頓並不知情，局裡後來調查出來的結果，目前並未對外公布──敬酒者的每一個被害者都是連續殺人犯。

德克斯特？德克斯特‧摩根[4]。哈，的確，有些人爭論敬酒者是個正義衛士型的殺手。這類型說實在，在敬酒者之前只存在於電影電視裡，因為那些自以為是正義衛士的罪犯通常都是亂槍打鳥，搞不清楚他的對象究竟有沒有罪。不過局裡的調查證實，敬酒者每位已知受害人都是連續殺人犯，而且敬酒者安排的死亡手法和這些罪犯的犯罪手法息息相關。有些人說敬酒者這個名字取得很恰當，因為這位罪犯的謀殺就像是在對側寫員致敬，每年在八月二十九這天，他會供上一個連續殺人犯，用那個殺人犯自己的犯罪手法包裝犯罪現場，獻給側寫員分析。

你說像是什麼？各位，人老了聽力就會變差，麻煩坐後排的講話要大聲一點。

喔，是的，據說這也是側寫員葛雷厄姆的強項──他可以光憑藉犯罪現場就推斷出完整的犯罪手法甚至還能提供心理分析。無論如何，從這些犯罪現場的小地方我們可以推斷，敬酒者多半接受過側寫分析的訓練，而且──雖然局裡不太願意承認，但我敢打包票──他是個非常厲害的側寫員，才能在選擇下手目標的時候從來不失手，而且還能用目標的犯罪手法反過來包裝現場。請說。

是的，我們可以用犯罪簽名來找連續殺人犯，但讓我來問問你們：敬酒者的簽名是什麼？

有人要試試看嗎？

第一堂課我說過，犯罪簽名和他的性格有關。我們犯罪分析定義性格的時候，說性格是一個罪犯在犯罪時特別費心力去達成的表現。性格在同一個罪犯的犯罪現場不斷重複，就會被稱作是這個罪犯的犯罪簽名。回到敬酒者的犯罪現場，他的簽名是什麼？

對，到處都是。從犯罪現場的安排到被害人，所有的選擇都是敬酒者的簽名。不過，這個簽名除了反應敬酒者對側寫這行業還有對被害人犯行的熟悉，我們還能推出什麼線索？

威爾‧葛雷厄姆。對，我們可以發現他對葛雷厄姆情有獨鍾。但對於敬酒者這個人？我們能側寫的非常有限。敬酒者本身對側寫非常熟悉，曉得怎麼抹去自己犯罪上的性格特徵。或者我們也可以看成這樣：敬酒者犯案時，他只想強調他的犯罪現場是獻給葛雷厄姆的禮物，所以完全沒有留下他自己的訊息。這件事本身也是個簽名，也是譚普頓為什麼會發現這位殺手的原因。譚普頓一開始並不是要調查敬酒者，而是在做葛雷厄姆逝世十五週年的專刊。他在輸入日期的時候忘記設定年分──上天保佑他──發現過去十年，適逢葛雷厄姆的忌日，過去葛雷厄姆曾經辦過案子的地區就會出現有些離奇的意外新聞。這些人的死法看起來都有些諷刺，受害者的職業加他的死法，往往會讓當地記者玩起雙關語──等等我會舉個例子，於是這些意外的發現吸引了譚普頓去調查，結果，你們也知道，他找到了目前歷史上最活躍而且尚未緝捕到案的連續殺人犯。

到這裡有問題嗎？沒有？那我們來看敬酒者已知的受害者。

莎拉‧史坦墨[5]，女性，編號三號受害者，死於二零一五年，死亡日期不詳，但根據我們唯一知道的敬酒者犯罪模式，她遭殺害的日期應該是八月二十九號。史坦墨是個針灸師，生前掛牌的專長是幫人消除痛苦。她在巴爾地摩郊外被發現，陳屍地點很靠近當初葛雷厄姆出車禍的地方。在證實她是敬酒者的受害人之前，一般以為史坦墨在縣道上發生了很離奇的車禍。這是當地的報紙頭條：「針灸師望穿雙眼，等不及救援而亡」。史坦墨駕車駛離道路之後撞樹，意外──當然我們後來發現這不是意外──被戳瞎了雙眼，深及額葉，但並沒有當場死亡。她搖搖晃晃地走了將近三公里，最後才傷重不治。她的屍體過了三天才被發現，被發現的時候她的頭顱裡頭滿滿都是蛆。是的，蛆，各位可能不想想像那是什麼景象，但我必須強調這點，因為這個小細節是敬酒者的安排。史坦墨屍體被發現之後又過一個月，附近發現三具男性的屍體，事後證實他們都是史坦墨的病患，失蹤超過一年。如果當時出動去搜尋她的搜尋小組再往她生前走的方向推進個一公里，就會找到史坦墨藏匿她受害者屍體的樹林。在史坦墨的辦公室，當地警方找到她的最後一個受害者，他的雙眼失明，經歷過額葉切除術後被留在那裡等死。由於我們現在的重點並不是史坦墨，所以我不會說太多關於史坦墨的調查。我們來看一下史坦墨陳屍的方式。各位，這個案子裡有哪些東西是在一般連續殺人案裡被歸類為犯罪手法的？

佈置現場的方式，很好。現場看起來是意外。史坦墨的車禍真的是場意外嗎？有多少人覺得是意外？沒有人？

雖然史坦墨由於當初被判定是意外死亡所以沒有保留第一現場，但照史坦墨受傷的方式和死法，那場車禍不可能是意外，而是敬酒者的安排。如果要從犯罪手法分析敬酒者的性格或簽名，我們目前掌握的證據能確定的只有幾項：敬酒者是個控制欲很強的人──這從他對犯罪現場整體的掌握度看得出來，他能把殺害一個人的現場佈置成意外而不被發現，這需要事前的計畫與準備，了解那條縣道的車流量，能規劃在哪裡突襲，逼史坦墨往哪個方向逃逸。他還是個虐待狂──因為他在戳瞎史坦墨的眼睛之後，還任她逃了三公里。我們懷疑在史坦墨步入死亡的過程中，敬酒者就跟在她的身後，因為事後微物跡證證實史坦墨沿途不斷跌倒，卻又不斷爬起來逃逸。若他只是要殺害史坦墨，大可以把戳進她眼睛的鐵棍推得更深，讓她直接斃命，或在傷害史坦墨之後一走了之。這個從容不迫、傷害被害者之後看著他們緩緩被傷口的痛楚折磨致死的舉動是敬酒者的簽名。除了這幾點，敬酒者還有另一個簽名，有人要猜猜看是什麼嗎？

模仿，完全正確。你有研究過敬酒者的案子嗎？你好像對他很熟悉。

有？難怪。沒錯，敬酒者會模仿被害人的犯罪手法去殺害他們。史坦墨的犯罪手法是從被害者的眼睛伸入她針灸用的針進行額葉切除術，事後再把受害人帶到樹林棄置。我們發現她藏匿的受害人屍體時，受害人的大腦都有蜜蜂築巢，裡頭充滿了蜂蜜。從這點你們應該注意到了一件事，敬酒者不只熟悉手下被害人的犯罪手法，也了解被害連續殺人犯的簽名，而且就像史坦墨的案子一樣，他用連續殺人犯的簽名殺害他們，然後再轉化原本簽名的含意。拿史坦墨的命案當例子，史坦墨的三個受害者都有蜜蜂在腦袋裡築巢，顯示她殺人的幻想與轉化受害者有關。到史坦墨自己成為受害者的時候，她的腦也成為昆蟲的巢穴，但卻不是蜜蜂，而是蒼蠅。對史坦墨來說，讓蜜蜂在受害者腦裡築巢一定有某種特殊的含意，但由於我們已經無法詢問史坦墨本人，無法推知她為什麼選擇了蜜蜂。我們的敬酒者在犯案的時候選擇了蒼蠅而非蜜蜂有幾種可能──他知道史坦墨會在受害人腦裡放昆蟲卻不知道是哪一種，就選了最好養的一種，或是他當面問了史坦墨本人蜜蜂的含意，然後選了蒼蠅。不管──

是，當然，但你必須理解，葛雷厄姆的能力其實與犯罪側寫相悖，我們靠的是犯罪現場和簽名去推理罪犯的行為，葛雷厄姆卻可以直接從現場、簽名和行為推及罪犯的幻想。這仍舊有可能，也許敬酒者和葛雷厄姆一樣能靠犯罪現場推出殺人犯的幻想，能直接理解他們簽名的含意。不過那樣的行為究竟該稱做犯罪側寫或想像，我想是可以討論的。這樣可以接受嗎？

所以我們剛說到哪？不管──

是的，對。

沒錯。

不好意思，你叫什麼名字？你晚點可以到我辦公室來嗎？

各位──嘿，嘿，還沒下課，大家別激動。沒錯，葛雷厄姆從這間教室被行為分析小組組長傑克‧克勞佛找去當側寫員之後碰到的第一個案子也是個模仿犯。那位模仿犯複製了傑洛特‧賀伯斯──綽號明尼蘇達伯勞──的犯罪手法，犯了兩次案之後就消聲匿跡。根據葛雷厄姆的分析，那位模仿犯對賀伯斯的受害者、犯罪手法與動機都有相當程度的了解，甚至能重新演繹賀伯斯的罪行再把它拉高到藝術的層次。那位模仿犯就像我們的敬酒者，有相當程度的側寫能力，而且也是個虐待狂。嗯......你提的問題非常好，那位模仿犯有沒有可能是我們的敬酒者？過去的確沒有人考慮過這個可能性，因為那個模仿犯之後就沒有再出擊──好吧，這麼講不太精準，葛雷厄姆當年車禍前曾經推斷這位模仿犯謀殺了另外兩個人──無論如何，兩位連續殺手在犯罪手法和模式上差異很大。就我們所知，敬酒者從未殺害連續殺人犯之外的目標，我們一直認為這是他的簽名之一。假設那個模仿犯就是敬酒者，那我們必須問的問題是，連續殺人犯有沒有可能改變他的犯罪簽名？如果簽名像約翰‧道格拉斯[6]說的那樣直指連續殺人犯的幻想，那麼，這邊這位先生剛剛幫我們指出了盲點──我們過去判斷是敬酒者簽名的元素是錯的。

啊，大家不要太驚訝，側寫這行，我們時時都有可能犯錯。判斷連續殺人犯的簽名尤其困難，因為簽名很多時候是由無法當成證據的元素組成，有時候，只有活著的被害人才能告訴我們簽名的全貌。

不，我不是說專挑連續殺人犯這件事不是敬酒者的簽名，而是挑選連續殺人犯並殺害這件事只是結果，不是敬酒者的初衷。當然，敬酒者選擇的下手對象和他的幻想有關，但我們一直以為敬酒者是想向葛雷厄姆這位側寫員致敬，才挑連續殺人犯當目標。如果敬酒者是當年葛雷厄姆碰到的模仿犯，那麼對敬酒者來說，驅使他選擇殺害連續殺人犯的並不是側寫員這個職業，而是葛雷厄姆。葛雷厄姆才是他的幻想對象。這會是……這會完全改變我們對敬酒者的認知，也會改變我們的調查方向。

我看到有些人在看手錶，是的，我知道時間到了。各位，我們推測過去三十年，每年八月二十九──除了譚普頓失蹤的那年──在葛雷厄姆的忌日，敬酒者都會殺害一名連續殺人犯。目前我們掌握的受害者有十七人。八月二十九，那就是今天。就在我們談論他的這刻，敬酒者在某個地方已經鎖定了某個被害者，也許已經下了殺手。我們過去只知道他會挑選連續殺人犯，沒有真正問過他為什麼會挑選連續殺人犯。回去想想，各位，敬酒者和連續殺人犯有什麼關係？葛雷厄姆和連續殺人犯有什麼關係？敬酒者與葛雷厄姆又有什麼關係？敬酒者為什麼要用這種方式犯案？假使我們問對了問題，就能解開敬酒者行為背後的謎團，進而了解他的身分。

上課到此為止，各位可以自由離席。

  
END.

\-----------------------------------------------

  1. 八月二十九號沒什麼含意，我只是想挑漢尼拔第三季結束的那天來寫。
  2. 敬酒者的綽號是和愛倫坡的敬酒者(Poe Toaster)致敬。自1930年代起，愛倫坡每年冥誕當天便有神秘人士到他巴爾地摩的墳前獻花並擺上一瓶干邑白蘭地。這個傳統一直延續至2009年。
  3. 暴力犯罪逮捕計畫，英文原名Violent Criminal Apprehension Program，成立於一九八四年，專門分析美國國內暴力犯罪與性犯罪。
  4. 德克斯特‧摩根(Dexter Morgan)是美國Showtime電視台影集Dexter的主角，幼時目睹母親發生的慘劇導致他後來深受血液吸引，養父哈利為了避免德克斯特濫殺而落入法網，教導他成為一個專殺殺人犯的連續殺人犯。正義衛士是我的翻譯，一般英文稱作vigilante，直翻為義警之意，蝙蝠俠即為此類代表。
  5. 莎拉‧史坦墨的案例改編自影集《漢尼拔》第二季第四集，因為影集裡沒有告訴觀眾她的名字，我就隨便取了。
  6. 約翰‧道格拉斯(John E. Douglas)，前任FBI探員，罪犯側寫元老之一。這篇文裡的側寫資料參考了他與羅伯特‧雷斯勒(Robert K. Ressler)合著的《犯罪分類手冊》(Crime Classification Manual: A Standard System for Investigating and Classifying Violent Crimes)、《異常快樂殺人心理──解讀性犯罪》(Sexual Homicide: Patterns and Motives)以及道格拉斯本人的回憶錄《破案之神：FBI特級重犯追緝實錄》(Mindhunter: Inside the FBI's Elite Serial Crime Unit)。


End file.
